Cyclops
Cyclops Gallery Real Name: Scott Summers Current Alias: Cyclops Aliases: Cyclops, Slim, Fearless Leader, One-Eye, Erik the Red, Slym Dayspring, Mutate 007, Apocalypse Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men, Corsairs, formerly X-Factor, Factor Three, The Twelve Relatives: Philip Summers (paternal grandfather) Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother) Corsair (father, deceased) Katherine Anne Summers (mother, deceased) John Grey (father-in-law, deceased) Elaine Grey (Earth-616) (mother-in-law, deceased) Sara Grey-Bailey (sister-in-law, deceased) Havok (brother) Vulcan (brother) Madelyne Pryor (wife's clone/first wife/sister-in-law, deceased) Jean Grey (second wife, deceased?) Scotty Summers (nephew) Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased) Joey Bailey (nephew, deceased) Marvel Girl (daughter) Cable (son) Stryfe (son's clone) Genesis (grandson, deceased) Universe: Earth-616 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, formerly X-Factor Complex, Manhattan Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 6'3" Weight: 195lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Citizenship: American Marital Status: Occupation: Adventurer, headmaster, former student, radio announcer Education: College Graduate Origin: Scott is a mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Anchorage, Alaska Creators: Stan Lee, Jack Kirby Role Played By: The Ghost of Razgriz History Early History With their parents presumed dead, the authorities separated the two boys. Alex was adopted, but Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. On recovering, he was placed in an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska that was secretly controlled by his future enemy, the evil geneticist Mr. Sinister. As a teenager, Scott came into the foster care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal known as the Jack O'Diamonds. After Scott began to suffer from severe headaches he was sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved lives by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Winters sought to use Scott's newfound talent in his crimes, and physically abused the young boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan in their mutual attempt to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in the fight for human/mutant equality. The X-men As Cyclops, Scott became deputy leader of the X-Men. While he was a skilled tactician, his social skills were lacking. Scott had fallen in love with his teammate Jean Grey, but his reserved demeanor prevented him from expressing his feelings for her for years. They did eventually confront each other with their feelings though, and became a couple. When Xavier's other original recruits left the fold following an encounter with the sentient island-being Krakoa, Cyclops stayed on as deputy leader of the new team. Shortly thereafter, the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force took Jean's place. When it committed suicide, Scott believed the love of his life had died and he left the X-Men. During his time away from the team, Scott met fishing boat captain Lee Forrester who helped him work through his grief. Scott eventually returned to the X-Men whereupon he met Madelyne Pryor, a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Jean. Unaware that Madelyne was a clone of Jean created by Sinister, Scott fell in love with Madelyne and they were soon married. Madelyne fell pregnant and bore Scott a son named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Scott and his long-time love Jean were married, and whilst on their honeymoon their spirits were taken into the time-stream by the Clan Askani's matriarch. Arriving in the future, they inhabited new bodies and raised Nathan for twelve years. When they returned to their own time and bodies, Nathan remained in the future and ultimately matured into his time's greatest hero: Cable. Divorce? Emma Frost? Scott left for a small period of recuperation, during which he met and reconciled with his father. Afterwards, Scott returned to the X-Men, but his association with Apocalypse had given him a grimmer, more serious personality than ever before. As a result, many of his relationships became strained, including his marriage to Jean. When Jean began to show signs of the Phoenix Force, Scott only further distanced himself from her. Not sure of how to save his marriage, and worried by the way he now began to view himself, Jean and their marriage, he sought the help of qualified therapist Emma Frost. Emma, once known as the White Queen, was a former villain who had reformed and joined the X-Men. Emma took advantage of this situation to get close to Scott. Under the guise of counseling him, she was able to instigate a telepathic affair. When Phoenix discovered the affair, Cyclops tried to talk to her, showing that he found it hard to equate a psychic affair with a physical one, and tried to defend himself. Enraged, Jean psychically assaulted Emma. She forced Emma not only to admit her true feelings, but to also come to terms with her many failures and sins. Scott, who felt he couldn't get through to his angry and hurt wife, subsequently left the X-Men to mull over what was happening in his life. As he returned the sentient DNA known as John Sublime, had taken control of the original Xorn, who was also wearing the guise of Magneto, attacked the X-Men and killed Jean in the process (although she would later be resurrected by the Phoenix Force). Due to the telepathic intervention of the Jean of an alternate future, in an attempt to prevent said future from coming to pass, Cyclops and Emma Frost became romantically involved. Initially, several of their teammates were none too happy with this because they felt that Cyclops and Emma were insulting the memory of Jean Grey and the marriage she and Scott once shared. As a result, Wolverine flatly insulted Scott, Beast stated that he no longer liked him, and Rachel changed her last name to Grey. Following the outing of Professor X as a mutant to the world, his school was rechristened the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning and opened its doors to the mutant population at large, training and educating dozens of young new students to help them cope with their burgeoning abilities. After the death of his wife, Scott assumed the position of co-headmaster of the School alongside his new partner, Emma. Social Life Scott doesn't have much of a social life outside of the school and the X-Men. Allies The X-Men and any allies of the X-Men are Scotts allies. This also goes with the "The enemy of my enemy could be my friend" saying most of the time. Enemies The Brotherhood, Apocalypse, Trask Industries, "The enemy of my friends is my enemy", and on a bad day, Wolverine. Love Life Scott is currently dating Emma Frost. Powers Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's eyes are no longer the complex organic jelly that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. Instead, they are inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another, non-Einsteinian universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. Cyclops (Scott Summers)The width of Cyclops's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that he hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet, though he may have been indulging in hyperbole. In the Age of Apocalypse dimension, his beams can cut through adamantium a previously indestructible metal. In the mainstream continuity of the Marvel Universe, it has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds, When Iron-man measured Cyclops's power whilst he was powering bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 giga-watt, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. Cyclops is listed at IGN.com as a target on Hulk's "Hit List" of characters. 1 He is seen fighting The Hulk in World War Hulk: X-Men #1 and in issue #2, he uses a full beam blast to stop the Hulk, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor Xavier. While it peels off some of the Hulk's skin, he was able to walk towards Cyclops and clench his entire face, effectively containing the blast. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops seems to possess an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. AbilitiesExpert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he's usually right. Master Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. Roleplaying Statistics STRENGTHS: Leadership, Pilot, Spatial Geometry, Martial Arts, Multi-Lingual (English, Russian, Japanese), Resist Domination WEAKNESSES: A bit of a tight wad. Always follows the rules and does what's right. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Excellent ENDURANCE: Remarkable REASON: Good INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Excellent SPEED: Good POPULARITY: Typical ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x10 Good PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 3x10 Remarkable ENERGY ATTACK: Monstrous ENERGY DEFENSE: 3x10 Remarkable PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 3x10 OTHER ABILITIES: Optic Blast: Monstrous force damage for miles - Break Fall: Can slow fall of target or himself - Attack up to 8 targets. If reflectors are avalible, damage decreased to Amazing (5x10) - Wide Angle Beam: Incredible, hits up to 20 targets (2x20) - Transform energy into Optic Blast: roll against Psyche or he takes normal damage - Partial Immunity: Cyclops is immune to Havok's powers ____________________ WEAPONS None